Underneath
by Carphanie
Summary: Just a little one shot based on the song Underneath by Adam Lambert. James/Kendall slash. Rated M because of smut, language, and all round hotness! ;


_**Underneath**_

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, just a little song fic based on Adam Lamberts song 'underneath'. Hope you like it and be warned there is smut ;) This is not based on the show.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Lambert, his song 'Underneath', and unfortunately not Big Time Rush! *sigh* Now ENJOY!**_

_**Strip away the flesh and bone **_

_**Look beyond the lies you've known **_

_**Everybody wants to talk about a freak **_

_**No one wants to dig that deep**_

_**Let me take you underneath **_

James Diamond heard an assortment of names people called him from Monday to Friday and sometimes on weekends. '_Freak!' 'Fag' 'Pansy.' _

Everyday he'd walk through the doors of Palm Woods High School and hear that not so discrete whispers about him. James had not a single friend, nor anyone who even remotely liked him, and it was all because he'd come out as gay. James Diamond had once been a name that people worshipped, sporty, well built and down right hot, he had girls dropping at his feet even if he just flashed them his signature heart-clenching smile. Guys worshipped the floor he walked on just because of his reputation with the ladies. James's life was perfect, he was popular, lovable, hot and thought he had it all. Until one day he'd quietly admitted to his best friend that he was gay, and had a minor crush on him, expecting Jett to be understanding and the worst possible thing would be saying sorry but he didn't 'swing that way.' But no, Jett had put on his face this disgusted look and sucker punched him, and while James was down he'd kicked and spat at him, calling him useless, pathetic, and a stupid fag. James had immediately lost his status when Jett recited to his audience that consisted of everyone but the nerds (insignificant then to James)about the disgusting fag that had tricked them all. James had gone home and cried, heart being ripped out and stomped on then ripped to shreds and burnt. Not even his only parent, Brooke Diamond made time for him, being too busy running her cosmetics company. That day had been the last day James had smiled, the last day he had a reason to smile for.

_**Baby, better watch you step**_

_**Never mind what's on the left **_

_**You're gonna see things you might not wanna see**_

_**It's still not that easy for me underneath **_

It was a normal Friday afternoon for James when star hockey captain, Kendall Knight, first smiled at him. James had been sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria after having Jett come over and take the only lunch James had before spitting in his face, laughing, and walking away with James former friends laughing behind him. James was used to this though, but what he wasn't used to was looking up and finding the gorgeous Kendall Knight giving him a sympathetic smile. James had immediately looked away, not wanting anyone to see the blush forming on his cheeks, cause lets face it, Kendall was definitely hot. James had been messing around on his phone when he saw a figure sit across from him. James looked up shocked and nervous to find Kendall sitting there smiling at him and holding out a banana. "Thought you looked lonely and in need of some lunch." Kendall said with a bright smile.

"Thank-you." James said while taking the banana and smiling back, Kendall unknowingly had made the beautiful brunette's day just by looking at him, but then sitting with him and offering his food? James was ecstatic.

"Hey, that wasn't fair how Jett treated you. I never liked the jerk but now I hate him for treating you like that." Kendall had said.

"Its normal, he hates me cause I'm gay."

"That's no reason to hate you, I for one think you're amazing and don't want to see that happen to you again." Kendall said with a slight frown.

James' only reply had been, 'sometimes you see things you don't want to see. It's hard for me but I've accepted it.'

'Soon we'll change your way of thinking." Kendall replied.

That was the day James made real friends. He had met Kendall's other two friends Logan and Carlos, who automatically welcomed him in like he'd always been there. For the first time in what felt like forever, James gave a real smile.

_**A red river of screams **_

_**Underneath **_

_**Tears in my eyes **_

_**Underneath **_

_**Stars in my black and blue sky **_

_**And underneath **_

_**Under my skin **_

_**Underneath the depths of my sin **_

_**Look at me **_

_**Now do you see? **_

James had tears pouring down his eyes, silent cries and screams trying to escape his mouth but was in too much pain to do so. It was 11:20 at night and at 11 James had gone for a late night walk, clearing his head of the work he'd been doing, until a bunch of his old friends cornered him in the park. Jett, Wayne-Wayne, Dak, and more bashed James, kicked him continuously, punched anything they could reach, and left him broken and alone beside a tree, walking away and laughing at 'the fag.' James had let the dark thoughts seep in, '_Nobody wants me. Kendall probably won't associate with me anymore when he's being made fun of in the halls, he'll ditch me for his popularity in a hearbeat.' _Even though it was possible ribs were broken, he had a broken nose and probably more his thoughts went to Kendall. In the short few weeks he'd known him Kendall had become James's rock, and James had started to fall for the dirty blond hockey head. And now he thought for sure Kendall would leave him, just like everyone else, everyone he'd ever known had walked out, dad, friends, even mother in a way cause she was always 'working.' Silent tears rolling down his eyes meant he couldn't see the figures running up to him, didn't know they were there until he heard the angelic voice of Kendall. "Logan we need to get him to a hospital quick. Get the car ready, I'll carry him and Carlos just watch so I know where I'm going.' James heard the replies, all concerned, but none as concerned as Kendall who, if James could see through his tears, had watery eyes from seeing his friend like this, his friend and owner of Kendall's heart. The last thoughts before Kendall picked him up and started walking towards the waiting car were, '_Now do you see?' _

_**Welcome to my world of truth **_

_**I don't wanna hide any part of me from you **_

_**I'm standing here with no apologies **_

_**Such a beautiful release **_

_**You inside of me **_

_**A red river of screams **_

_**Underneath **_

_**Tears in my eyes **_

_**Underneath **_

_**Stars in my black and blue sky **_

_**And underneath **_

_**Under my skin **_

_**Underneath the depths of my sin **_

_**Look at me **_

_**Now do you see?**_

_**Underneath... **_

Kendall had stayed with James during his days in hospital, and then when he went to school beat up Jett and his bastard friends until he felt they'd learnt the lesson not **ever **to touch his James again. Kendall became James body guard, as well as Logan and Carlos keeping a close eye out too. Logan and Carlos didn't miss the lingering glances, unnecessary touching and aimless doodles between both Kendall and James, and all they could do was smirk at each other, laugh and wish their friends would see what was right in front of their eyes.

It was Saturday night and Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James had decided to stay at James's house. After 5 months of James's hospital incident, Carlos and Logan thought it time they set their two friends up. It got to 12am and James asked if they wanted to go to bed because he was going to. Kendall instantly agreed, not able to have James out of his sight for more than a few minutes. Carlos and Logan declined, saying they'd stay and watch a bit more TV and just sleep on the couch down here so as not to wake them up, hoping something will happen upstairs while they were down here, and Brooke was on a business trip. James climbed the stairs with Kendall right behind, who was enjoying the view of James's fine as ass.

They walked into the room and James immediately pulled open his covers about ready to climb in, and Kendall behind was walking that way too, except with James bent over the bed he could barely think and tripped over the bag at the foot of the bed as a result. Kendall fell onto the bed, straight on top of James. James lost all his breathe and was being squished by Kendall who was bright red and stuttering out apologies, trying to wiggle his way off of James but only rubbing his leg over James's dick which earned a soft moan from James. Everything suddenly stopped and suddenly James was trying to jump out of bed and far away from Kendall, this time him the one who was red. "I'm sorry, don't hate me, I can change, please don't leave me!" James was crying out almost in tears, and Kendall did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed him. All James could feel was Kendall's rough lips on his and Kendall's body nice and warm against his. James suddenly felt Kendall's tongue poking at James' bottom lip asking for access, which James immediately granted. Both simultaneously let out low moans while Kendall discovered all the nooks and crannies James magnificent mouth held. They slowly pulled away with a small pop, both left hard from their make-out session. Kendall smiled gently down at James, which James returned and James heard the 5 words, plus one, that he'd always wanted to hear Kendall say to him, "Will you be my boyfriend beautiful?" James nodded gleefully and pulled Kendall into a more heated kiss which kendall returned. Suddenly shirts and pants were off and the boys were left in their boxers. The only thing separating them. "Can I?" James asked slowly while slipping a finger just under the elastic of Kendall's boxers. Kendall moaned a yes, and James flipped them and slowly revealed Kendall's 8 inch member, pre-cum at the tip. James put a hand on it and stroked a few times, which had Kendall moaning, before he placed the tip in his mouth and sucked like he would a straw. Kendall bucked his hips up and grabbed onto James' hair, making James smirk, realising he finally had control over his blonde. He pushed more of the member into his mouth and began bobbing his head slowly and teasingly making Kendall cry out and buck his hips, after a little while of the pleasurable torture he was giving Kendall, he felt his head being pulled off. He obliged and came off of his lovers dick, a string of saliva attaching James' mouth and Kendall's dick. "Sorry baby but I didn't want to come just yet." Kendall panted. James gave a nod and suddenly he was rolled on top of, Kendall above him smirk in place, staring at the tent in James' boxers.

"Are you going to just stare baby or are you gonna take 'em off?" James commented with a smirk of his own. Kendall chuckled and pulled the boxers off before flinging them into a corner. He then stared at James member, a little longer than his but not as thick. He gave it a kiss before licking along a vein making James shudder in pleasure and anticipation. Suddenly Kendall had his whole dick shoved down his throat and James cried out from the pleasure and wet moist area that was Kendall's mouth. James focused on how Kendall would bob his head fast before slowly torturing him by going painfully slow. James' hands were tangled in his lovers locks and his back was arching, and after a little while James felt the bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ken, _oah_, Kenny, I-I'm gonna," James stuttered out but Kendall understood, pulling his mouth off of James. "Babe you sure do taste good." Kendall said before bending down to nibble along James neck and ear lobe, James tipped his head to give Kendall better access. James suddenly felt Kendall bite in the space a little below his ear and he was a moaning mess as Kendall continued to mark his lover as **his**.

"Oh, Kenny, want to feel you inside of me, thrusting so deep, make me scream!" James moaned making Kendall go impossibly harder.

"You sure baby? We don't have to." Kendall replied pushing the thought of thrusting hard and deep into his lover at the back of his mind.

"Kendall Schmidt you will **not** leave me like this. You will get your fucking thick cock in my ass and fuck me 'til I can't walk for a week! I don't want to hide anything from you ever again." James said while biting along Kendall's jaw. Kendall moaned out a yes and James reached beside him where he pulled out his lube. Kendall popped the lid and put a generous amount onto his fingers. Green eyes stared intensely into hazel as Kendall's finger circled James' entrance before pushing past the ring of muscle. James winced slightly at the unusual feeling as Kendall started to pump his finger in and out. Suddenly two fingers were added and James winced but this time out of pain. Kendall whispered sweet nothings in his ear while one hand made small comforting circles on his thigh. James cried out as Kendall finally hit his prostate. Soon enough James had three of Kendall's fingers in him and his was crying out in pleasure. "I need you now!" James cried out and Kendall pulled his fingers out, making James whimper at the loss. Kendall lubed his dick up before carefully pushing inside of James, frowning at the pain James' face gave away he was in. When fully inside Kendall stilled, not wanting to hurt James. James started to get used to the feeling as it was slowly being pushed away by the feeling of his lover inside him. "Move Kenny." James whispered and Kendall pulled out until the tip was the only thing left in him before slamming back in, moaning at the tightness and heat of James. After a few thrusts James felt his prostate be hit and he saw stars in his vision. "Kenny hit there again please!" James screamed completely forgetting Carlos and Logan were down stairs. Kendall angled his thrusts so they were hitting James' prostate dead on and went faster, deeper and harder making James' scream in audible words that sounded like his name. Soon Kendall could feel the bubbling in his stomach and reached between them to start stroking James' untouched member. Suddenly James moaned so loud he'd put a porn star to shame and came, cum landing over both his and Kendall's body. The only thoughts running through James mind was how beautiful his release was with Kendall deep inside of him. Kendall, feeling James squeeze around his dick, coated James insides with his cum before collapsing on top of him. The two sat still, panting before Kendall pulled out and lay beside James on the bed, pulling him into his arms, chest to chest and James looking up at him.

"I love you Kenny, so much." James whispered in a tired voice.

"I love you too, I'll never leave." Kendall whispered back. They both soon fell asleep in each others arms, realising this was the start of a romance made in heaven.

Carlos and Logan were still down stairs looking at each other and smirking.

"They are so gonna get shit when they wake up." Carlos whispered grinning with Logan grinning back.

_**Welcome to my world of truth **_

_**A red river of screams **_

_**Underneath **_

_**Tears in my eyes **_

_**Underneath **_

_**Stars in my black and blue sky**_

_**And underneath **_

_**Under my skin **_

_**Underneath the depths of my sin**_

_**Look at me **_

_**Now**__** do you see? **_

_**Underneath, underneath, underneath**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Do you see?**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah!**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Do you see?**_

_**Welcome to my world of truth **_

_**I don't wanna hide any part of me from you**_

**Authors Note: (again) Reviews are greatly appreciated and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
